A New Purpose
by Hsuky14
Summary: A wolf finds his purpose in life. Being hated is fine, feeling it is another...  Okay, okay, I suck at the summaries but just read it and tell me what you think. Main character is OC but stationed in the valley of Peace. Not the Jade Palace.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello My friends and reviewers from my other story!**

**(Read the following if you read 'The Siberian of Green Glades Mountain')**

_I am having a writers block if i'm correct so I am very confused on what to do with my story. I need to kill him or something but that would take to long and I don't want a crappy 'happily ever after' ending which would make my old story totally crap I think._

_Hikanu: "Who cares what you think."_

_Me: ..._

_Anyway I shall present to you another story that does NOT envolve nikoli so far :D_

**(None readers of Green Glades mountain continue reading here) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung fu panda 1 or 2 or dreamworks my family's house, my room, or my life.**

**Any characters, ships or thingies that happened in real life are not supposed to be...uhh...dangit...it's...related?**

**And I also know only a little bit about the Coast Guard so no critizing that. XD**

**Ahahahaha my power flashed on and off and my laptop is so old it's battery only lasts about 5 seconds and I was literally screaming at the power because that would be another time my writing has gotten messed up by power. XD**

**_A survivor_**

"This sucks."

"You say that about everything friend." laughed his friend.

"There's a storm brewing, we're stuck here looking for drug lords on the oldest plus leakiest ship to sail the oceans. We are low on food, and we haven't slept in two days." He continued as ice crystalized all over the ship."

"You don't have to worry about her leaking, the ice will keep us sealed."

"If we don't tip over..." At that moment the ship shifted to the right as ice began gathering in heaps on that side.

"Back to ice breaking my friend." Laughed his friend as they made their way to the sledge hammers under a nearby stairway.

As they began heaving away at the ice the captain was fast asleep at the wheel. four days without sleep and after just sitting down he was knocked out. On the other side of the ship oppisite of the two men a vessel closed in on the cutter.

"There's that cutter prepare the torpedoes." Ordered the submarine's captain. "If they haven't spotted us yet we should be fine."

"Torpedoes two and four are prepped and ready for launch."

"Fire!"

thoomgh thommfff

"I think college might've been a better choice." replied the teenager.

"haha! That would be a funny sight indeed!"

"Laugh it up all you want." replied the the other grinning afterwards.

"Don't mind if I d-"

Boom!...Boom!

The captain woke up, the two guys fell on their backs, sliding down the deck grabbing on the rail at the last second the older man held on as the the teenager grabbed his feet.

"We've been hit!" informed the captian over the loud speaker.

"That's nice to know...I didn't notice!" replied the older guy straining on the old, metal pipe railing.

"AAA!" screamed the teenager as he was knocked out into the water by a massive chunk of ice from the ship.

Looking to the figure in the water alls the man could see was a form amongst black water and a growing puddle of blood. The ship exploded soon after as it's tanks got hit from anothe volley, finishing the ship off. Pieces of crude looking metal flew through the air landing in the water.

ohuhh... a pair of eyes opened to see a golden sun, a beech strewn with wooden ship parts, and a small bunny...

"Yo..u wait what..?"

the figure's head dropped onto the sand loosing conciousness.


	2. Learning a New Trade is a Mistake

**Hello my friends!**

**Thanks to the fifteen people so far from america, puerto rico, and some other places for reading my story. I have no reviews and anonymous reviews are enabled so you all have no excuse. :D**

**Anyways I decided to go ahead and write another chapter. Even though It's not my style anymore to write fast and the fact that my oldest sister is about to commit suicide 12 hours away in NC...**

**Have a fun time reading!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not sure, but I'm positive that I don't own kung fu panda 1 or 2**

**I do own the story, my characters, the cd my brother bought, and the first movie.**

**And right now I have to go to a friends house until my bro and sis pick me up since I can't "be" by myself...bloody heck.**

Learning a New Trade is a Mistake

Several hours later on a beech near Gongman city...

"Ohhh my head..." groaned a wolf lying on the beech soaked to the bone with sand sprayed all over him. He managed to get to his feet but noticed something interesting. "I'm a wolf? Is this the afterlife?" He questioned looking up at the sun and surveying the beech around. His eyes focused on two shapes coming towards him. One was very small but the other was of a decent size, a bit taller then him he judged. Eyes clearing into a not so much blur they saw a orange tiger blur and a tan bunny who while pointing at him said something to the tiger. Eyes clearing more and wobbling a little bit the wolf noticed the orangey tiger blur moving towards him with a bunny behind some feet away doing some sort of chopping motions.

At that moment his eyes fully cleared. "Oh crap!" He turned and began running to the right side of the beach, but more like a drunken walk than anything else. For the "orange blur" turned out to be moving towards him at a fast pace claws extended.

"Oh god help me! I'm in this animal world full of tigers and one is going to kill me." Turning around he saw the tiger had gotten on all fours to close the distance fast. "hmm...let's see." getting down he ran a few paces but getting down caused the blood to rush to his head...blackout...and thump...bodyplant into the sand...

another few hours later...

"mmmm that hurts." groaned the wolf. Looking around he spotted that he was with several other wolves, in jail of course. There were thin wolves, big thick strong ones, and two perfectly formed wolves. One was him another was next to him lying unconcious on the ground. A number of white bloodied bandages were wrapped around the wolves' waist. Looking down he noticed there were bandages on him also. All in the same position almost as the other dude's bandages.

A few minutes and the wolf woke up groaning in pain. Looking around the now awake wolf looked up from his position on his side up at the face of the wolf who was returning the stare. A smile lit up on his face and he managed to get out, "Filtiarn! my friend! you have saved me." The wolf boss said a smile on his face.

"Filtiarn? That's my name?"

"haha! any bonk on the head from that ship plus several knives in you would explain it!"

"Oh..." The late coast guarder replied finally understanding what had happened to the person who used to use his body. "miserable way to spend the after life." mumbled Filtiarn.

"haha! we're not dead yet." Laughed the wolf boss

Then Filtiarn remembered that mumbling doesn't work with a bunch of wolves around with expert hearing.

A few more hours later...**(My favorite sentence)**

"Alright I see that you're awake. Follow me." Commanded a snake slithering up to the jail door and opening it. Looking up and seeing no one else was moving Filtiarn got up and walked out following the snake to another part of the jail that was furnished and decently clean. Presumably the guard baracks. Slithering in the snake got up on a chair behind a makeshift table with some forms spread across it and a few calligraphy pens to one side. Looking up she picked out some papers while telling Filtiarn to sit down. "okay your name?"

"uh, Filtiarn?"

Scribbly some words and his name on the sheet of paper and writing down some of his features on the side of it. Looking up every now and then for particular markings or color patterns, and birthmarks etc on Filtiarn.

"Occupation?"

"uhhhhh wolf?"

"ahaha very funny, you look like you are a blacksmith?" She raised her eyebrow in question.

"oh yeah, i'm uh a blacksmith." Filtiarn replied

"good! We could use one."

"Use one?"

"Yes you signed up for the rehibilitation program that was made for the wolves that are still alive."

"oooh...right..."

"Where do you want to go? We have the following choices available. The Village of Death, The Valley of Misery, and the Valley of Peace."

"uh... maybe the valley of peace?"

"..? Interesting... You are the only wolf who chose that place." She looked up from her papers smiling at him. Uneasy Filtiarn shifted a bit.

"Why did none of the other wolves not select the Valley of Peace? It sounds nice to me."

"Oh, all the other villages and valleys have a poor defence force. Meaning that people can do whatever they want. At the valley of peace however you have the Dragon warrior, Master Shifu, Crane, Tigress, Monkey, Mantis, and me..." She droned on a little bit as Filtiarn suddenly realized his poor choice. He was going to be forced to do all the blacksmithying, working for a living, take showers, wait they have baths he thought up also. ueh public only. He scrunched up his face without realizing at the sudden thought. Viper noticed and chuckled evily knowing what the unknowing wolf just chose.

"Could I change th..."

A goosed walked in whispering to Viper.

"Nope, sorry we are now booked all the others who signed up for blacksmith have taken the other locations."

"_." He said under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing..."

"Good! now follow me. You were my last subject and since we'll be going the same place you can come with me and the other masters..."

"Crap."

**Okay just so ya'll know I'm not going to write another random jerk becoming a master at the Jade Palace because I want to be different. XD As best as possible of course. This character unlike Nikoli doesn't reflect my personality making it somewhat easier and maybe not so weird or emberrasing to write.**

**Ahh...finally over several days I have finished it.**

**As always R&R**


End file.
